Stolen Roses
by Kaylee16
Summary: Road to Ninja AU. In which Sasuke hates tomatoes, 'Menma' hates Naruto, Itachi hates his brother and Sakura hates the world. Oh, and did I forget to mention Kakashi hates ero novels?


**A/N: **Watched the movie at a special screening the other day. Was just amazing. Watch and weep people, watch and weep. (And to be honest, I completely preferred Sasuke from our side.) Reading this fanfic would either give you a heads up on the movie for those anticipating it or it could spoil things for you. If you're worried about the latter…um…don't say I didn't warn you.

Note: There are slight differences between the actual RtN AU and mine.

* * *

**Stolen Roses**

**A Sasusaku fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A knock on her window pane broke the peaceful hymns of the morning, sounding Haruno Sakura's dead silent house. The owner of the second-floor building sighed in annoyance. She'd much rather just ignore her daily intruder and leave him to stand at the balcony like a complete moron – which he is – but her teammate would use the same threat each day against her.

"Sakura." he called. "If you're not going to open the window, I'm going to peek in with my Sharingan."

A grunt escaped the pinkette. "Shut up and leave, Uchiha." She had a feeling he was peeking in regardless of what she replied.

"I see you didn't clean up the place again." he said with an amused tone. _Point proven_, thought Sakura. She glared back at the shadow behind the silver-white curtains, knowing very well he could see her glower.

"No need to show me such a scary face, Sakura. Not when you're still in your undergarments."

"Bug off." she growled. "The son of the Uchiha clan should know better than to misuse your visual prowess to peek at girls." She reached for her scarlet kunoichi shirt and started to dress herself.

After wearing her boots, she heard him chuckle, further irritating her in the process. "What now, Uchiha!?" she roared, striding over to the window.

Drawing the drapes and sliding open the windows with a loud bang, she once again, opened herself to chances from the devious Uchiha. She was sure going to regret her impatience and lack of endurance someday.

Sasuke shoved a hand into his pocket and held out his signature rose. "Sure took you awhile."

Not even glancing down at the bright crimson petals, she neared and said. "I'm warning you, Uchiha. Stop pestering me."

Sasuke seemed completely unaffected by her harsh tone. "Did you return the rose I gave you yesterday to Yamanaka again? It was so hard to steal another one today." He frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm reporting you to the cops." she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh?" The raven-haired boy raised his eyebrow. "But my family members _are_ the cops."

Peeved, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage wished she could tear the womanizer up chakra by chakra. She leapt down from her balcony onto the streets, in which the Uchiha soon followed. This happened almost daily, but Sakura just couldn't get over the fact that he follows her around with 'half-assed infatuation'.

"Go pick your own road to walk on!" she turned and shouted.

Sasuke shrugged, taking a few steps to be on par in speed with her. "Can't help it, my cute little teammate. We're heading for the same direction anyway."

* * *

Both members of Team Seven entered the Hokage's office, with the daughter of the heroes shooting death glares at her teammate.

"Oh, Kakashi. Early as always." commented Sasuke.

"Of course!" The silver-haired Jounin beamed with pride. "All missions are to be highly-regarded. That's what _youth_ is all about!"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Kakashi-san has been waiting here for three hours." She gave her glasses a gentle push and regained her courteous posture.

"So where's Menma?" Busty Shizune rolled her eyes impatiently. "He's always so unenthusiastic about his missions!"

"He should start taking this seriously." Sasuke folded his arms. "Konoha should be of highest priority. I mean, Konoha is my life!"

"That's the spirit, Sasuke!" Everyone in the room could almost see stars twinkling around Kakashi. "You should declare your love for your village to the world!"

Sakura shook her head at her immature teacher.

Lounging like a boss in Shizune's arms, the black Tonton snorted.

Right on cue, Menma strode into the room furiously, slamming the door behind him.

"Urgh, that freaking Iruka tried to force me to eat ramen! I _hate_ ramen! They have that ridiculously disgusting thing called Narutomaki in it! I hate ramen, and I hate Naruto!"

"Yeah, Menma. We're all well aware of that."

"You shouldn't hate ramen, Menma! Ramen is a food of youth!" said Kakashi, exasperated.

"Shut up, Kakashi." Menma retorted. "Why don't you go spend your 'youth' reading ero novels!?"

Kakashi gasped in shock. "I would never!"

Tsunade put a hand over her mouth. "How indecent, Menma. Please never speak to your teacher like that ever again."

"Menma, you know sensei hates ero novels." said Sasuke.

Menma spat at the side and frowned as his Jounin teacher crouched at the side in depression.

"Me…" Sniff. "…reading…" Sniff. "…ero novels…" Sniff. "…what a waste of my youth…!" Wavy streaks of tears gushed down his cheeks as Sakura unwilling went over to give him a pat on the back.

"There, there, Kakashi-sensei. You know how Menma is like when he gets his dose of ramen. So why don't you just man up AND GET YOURSELF SOME BALLS!?"

Sasuke and Menma's heads turned from right to left as their mentor flew out into the vast Konoha skies.

"This place needs a renovation every time you guys come in…" muttered Shizune. And she really doesn't know why Tsunade seems to be so shocked each time when it's already became a habit.

"Um…as for your mission…" the blonde Hokage cleared her throat, ignoring the routinely gimmicks of Team Seven. "…you will retrieve a scroll from a small village far east. You will start tomorrow. Um…you are all dismissed."

"Thanks, Tsunade!" grinned the Uchiha as he led his teammates out the door.

After they left, Shizune shook her head disapprovingly. "You should be more firm when handling these things, Tsunade!"

"But Shizune-chan…"

"How are you going to restrict Sakura when she overpowers you in terms of abilities!? Her medic skills are catching up in great speed."

"But isn't that a good thing…?" She scratched her head, puzzled.

Shizune rolled her eyes and dumped Tonton on the floor. She doesn't know why she even bothers to try.

* * *

"We better go fetch sensei now." said Sasuke as they exited the building.

"You need to do something about your anger management issues, Sakura." said Menma. "Who cares whether or not your parents are the heroes of the village?"

"Zip it, Namikaze." The pinkette growled.

"Pipe down, you two. Don't worry, Sakura. Menma will be fine after taking some fresh veggies." said Sasuke.

"I'll go home." the blonde turned, sulking. "See you guys when you're done dating."

He ran off before Sakura could protest.

"Well? You heard our teammate." smirked Sasuke.

"No." And that reply alone spoke a thousand words in Sakura language.

"Please?" begged the raven-haired boy. "I'll take you to see nii-san in action." He coaxed.

Haruno Sakura paused. It wasn't every day you could witness the Akatsuki in their missions. All shinobis in the village finagle their way into meeting them. They are heralded as the best of the best – recruits from all over the Shinobi World as personal assistants to the Hokage. The Akatsuki render the ANBU as small fry.

Meet the leader of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi who've practically been whirling around in the shadows, the man who've single-handedly outsmarted and outdone his entire village?

It's too good an offer to turn down – but Sakura didn't want to seem eager.

"…if you insist." she finally said.

* * *

As a naïve little girl, I enjoyed the attention people paid to me. It was comforting, especially after my parents died when the Kyuubi attacked the village. They were heroes of Konoha, and I was viewed as the heroes' princess.

Konoha's princess.

The title boosted my confidence in life and lifted my spirits whenever I was down. People had expectations for me; naturally, I would have to live up to them.

Soon, however, I began to question myself. Who exactly _is_ Haruno Sakura? Excluding the fact that she's the daughter of the late Hokage, who is she?

I didn't know anymore. Then again, perhaps I never wanted to know from the start. I lied to Konoha about being a sweet little angel who was kind to all, a talented medic who heals the sick and the poor. I'm a strong member of the renowned Team Seven, who uses analytic skills and dexterous chakra control to aid the team. No kidding, I really am all that. But I always hated to do it. It's too tiring to be nice. If anyone ever told you that 'kindness is its own reward' – don't listen to them. They're obviously lying.

And now as I follow Uchiha Sasuke on the secluded path leading to the Uchiha manor, I really wonder why he'd go to such great lengths for me. It kinda pisses me off in a way. He would ultimately have a scheming plot in mind – I'm sure of it.

And the roses. How dare he take advantage of sweet little Ino and her kind – wait, scratch that – compromising family and steal the source of their family income?

Well, not that they survive on roses alone, but you get the idea.

We passed a small, quiet lane with lush greeneries at both sides, canopying the path. Uchiha was humming some tune cheerfully as I followed behind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, probably noting my gaze on the flowers at the side. They formed a paradigm of colors, a beautiful ensemble of floras, blooming and coexisting in the most spectacular of ways.

"Hmph." I snickered. "Why don't you just pluck these flowers instead?"

He stopped and turned, eyes meeting mine.

"Do you like them?" he asked with an earnest tone. I just stared back, then my eyes darkened.

"No."

He paused for a few moments, as if gauging my answer, and resumed his way into his household without another word. I merely followed.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm back." Sasuke called as he entered the main house, removing his shoes. Sakura mimicked his gesture. Being an orphan meant being an eternity away from house rules.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan?" Uchiha Mikoto came greeting from the next room, removing her gloves and apron. Her onyx orbs were immediately absorbed by her son's visitor.

_Is this when I greet her? _Sakura wondered.

"Nice to meet you." She held out a hand. Mikoto stared at it, surprised by her greeting. "Oh my…"

"This is usually the time when a visitor bows to my mother, attempting to be all polite and lady-like, trying to get on her good side so that she could be married into the household." a voice came from behind.

Sakura and Sasuke turned, only to be welcomed by Itachi's crimson red Sharingan. The pinkette presumed this would be the leader of Akatsuki – he had the demeanor. He carried a frown, but she immediately took note of the scars on his face, two streaks of lines down to the sides of his nose. Clad in his Akatsuki robe, Itachi glanced at Sakura with the same appraising eyes as hers.

"The daughter of Haruno. That pink hair is unmistakable." He said after evaluation. "Looks like you fished something interesting, Sasuke."

Said brother slung his hand around Sakura's waist possessively. "She's mine, nii-san."

Itachi gave a nonchalant sigh, shook his head dismissively and entered the house. "Hello, mother. Don't ask – the pay is terrible as usual."

"Oh, my dear son." Mikoto looked on sympathetically. "I heard that someone called Pain was trying to overthrow your position as Akatsuki leader?"

"Yeah, well, he can have the job. It's such a _pain_ in the neck anyway."

"You poor thing." Mikoto sobbed. As if recalling something, she dashed over to grab her shoes. "Sorry boys, but mommy's gotta go out now. Shizune's cash waits for no one."

"Oh, steak and tomato's on the table, you two." She called before dashing off.

"But I hate tomatoes, mom!" whined Sasuke. "Haven't I made myself clear that I only accept natto-flavored foods?"

"My mother and her love for gambling..." said Itachi.

"Nii-san, I brought Sakura here to see you." Sasuke tugged on his elbow.

Itachi shoved him off, irritated. "Shut up, Sasuke! Don't get all clingy with me. How many times have I told you I'm allergic to body contact and confined spaces? I'm claustrophobic and your clinging is causing my allergies to act up! And you know I only act nice when mother's around. I really, really hate you!"

"B-But nii-san…"

"How I wish you would hate me as well." Itachi strode into the house musing.

Sakura clenched her fists. "U…chi…ha…"

"Yes, Sakura?" Sasuke turned with a smile, only to be confronted with a straight punch in the face.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled and stormed out. Regaining what little consciousness he had, the raven-haired lad ran forth to catch her.

"Sakura, I was only trying to please you. You're all I have. Of course I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Just go get yourself a harem or something. Leave me alone." She rolled her eyes and flung his hand away.

And as Sasuke watched her retreating figure, he decided that was exactly what he would do.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I've got two questions.

One, are most Sasusaku fans also shippers of Itasaku? I really wonder about that.

Two, give me your suggestions on what you'd want me to write next! I mean, I already have the main plot in mind, but with an outrageously awesome setting like this, who wouldn't love getting a little sidetracked? So whether it's the Uzumaki household (with Minato and Kushina), the distorted Konoha 12 (plus Sasuke) or the Uchihas (with the lovable Itachi), give me your opinions :)

Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year to all those celebrating it! ^^


End file.
